


so if you would, please fall in love.

by sevenbraincells



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Disaster Gays, F/F, Fluff, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Pining, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/sevenbraincells
Summary: "You're coming to me for relationship advice? Why?""Because, Alex, you've been dating the guy who ran you over for almost a year,""That's a good point."***In which Julie asks Alex for advice to ask out the girl she likes.[my secret valentine's for @ace-with--a-mace on tumblr]
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	so if you would, please fall in love.

**february thirteenth, twenty-twenty-one.**

Sometimes it's not that you're not obvious about your crush, it's just that your crush is the teensiest tiniest more obvious than you are. Everyone could tell that Julie had a crush on Flynn, except for Julie herself. 

Alex and Willie actually had made a bet about it, where Alex claimed that she didn't know and Willie claimed that she did. It was a bold move, coming from them, given that it took Alex almost dying for him to profess his feelings. 

It was the 13th of February and the four of them were having a movie night. It was certainly...interesting, given that Julie couldn't see Willie, and Flynn couldn't see Alex or Willie, while the two guys could see them both, but it was fun nonetheless. And by fun, that means that Willie and Flynn spent the entire movie working together to play tricks on Alex and Julie, who hadn't a clue how they managed to do it, but it always ended with Flynn and Willie smiling - which both Alex and Julie openly admitted was their favourite thing in the world, next to...nevermind. 

But all too soon was the movie over and Willie was apologizing, saying that he promised Caleb he'd be back, and he and Alex were having their (reluctant) goodbyes, while Flynn and Julie made their awkward ones. 

Now if there was one thing that both Alex and Willie knew about Julie and Flynn, it was that the two of them were never awkward around each other. Ever since Flynn had met the band, she and Julie had been closer than ever. They'd even added things to their handshake, which had already had seven steps, at the very least. 

It didn't take a genius to know that there was something going on between the two, something that they weren’t telling each other. 

Flynn and Willie were going to walk together, something that you’d expect to be at least a little awkward, but Willie had a phone on him when he’d died, and it turned out that it worked in letting the pair talk to each other, and actually hear each other, when they talked about science, those nerds (affectionate). 

So instead of pretending to call someone, Flynn actually did. It certainly worked better than Willie having to write his answers to everything Flynn said. 

The two had already started talking before they’d even left the studio, and Alex couldn’t really hear the pair, but it seemed as though they were talking about a lock and key. He wouldn’t say that the human-lifer duo trying to solve a mystery together was surprising, but he didn’t exactly approve either, because what if Willie got hurt, or got in trouble, or.

Alex took a deep breath, his favourite first step to finding the solution to all of his problems. He noticed doing Julie doing the same thing, as she paced around the studio. He was sure that if Reggie was there, he’d say that Julie was practicing her model strut. 

But Julie wasn’t pacing the way tha Alex did; she kept glancing up and around, as if she was looking for something, or someone. 

Alex cleared his throat. “They’re already at the end of the street, if you’re wondering.” 

“Oh,” Julie said. “Ca-Can I talk to you about something?” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Alex said, and promptly noticed that he was just standing there, not knowing what to do with his hands or arms. “Do you want to sit down,” he said, glancing at the couch that the four of them had been sitting on, no more than ten minutes before. 

Julie made her way over to the couch, tucking her hair behind her ears as she sat down, just like she had before she’d got the call from the Orpheum. 

“So,” she started,

“So,” Alex continued,

“It’s about Flynn,”

“What is?”

“I-I like her,” 

Alex didn’t know what to say to that, because he wasn’t sure what she meant. So, he took the safest route he could think of, and didn’t say anything. 

“Like as more than a friend. As in, I have a crush on her, and I’ve been in love with her for forever and I don’t know how to tell her.” 

Oh. So Alex was going to owe Willie, well, not money because they were ghosts, but whatever it was that they’d bet on before, because Julie seemed to be very well aware of her feelings for Flynn. 

“Then what was Flying Solo?” Alex joked. 

“Oh screw you,” 

“No thanks,” Alex said with a quick smile. “But seriously, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me, I appreciate it.” 

“Well,” Julie said with a small smile, “you are my favourite,” and Alex shushed her, but he was smiling. “Now,” she paused, “so what do I do? 

“You’re asking me?” Alex was taken aback. “Really?”

“Not only have you had a boyfriend for over a year, he literally ran you over when you first met. You guys are also super cute,”

“Aw,” 

“Except for when we’re watching movies and Willie steals all the blankets to cuddle with you. Some of us,” Julie stressed, “are humans and actually get cold.” 

“You still love him though,”

“Not as much as Flynn does,” 

“I don’t think anyone loves Willie as much as Flynn does,” Alex pointed out.

“You’re literally dating him?”

“And?”

“Good point. He’s the older brother she never had.”

“I vaguely remember you telling me that Flynn had two older brothers,”

“Yeah but Willie skates, so he’s on another level.” 

“She can’t even see him,”

“It’s about the energy, Alex.” 

“Right.”

“So what do I do?”

“You could always tell her how you feel,” Alex suggested. 

“Absolutely not. Next?”

“Julie?” 

“What?” Julie said, her tone completely changing as she answered. 

“You know Flynn better than anyone else in the world, with the exception of her brothers, right?”

“I think I know her a little bit better than her brothers, but yeah.” Julie said with a smile. 

“So if anyone in the entire world was going to know how to serenade Flynn in a way that she’d actually like, it would be you, right?” 

“But I don’t even know if she likes me back.”

“Valentine’s Day is tomorrow,” Alex suggested, “so if you were going to try, I think tomorrow would be a good hecking day for that.” 

“Alex, you’re a genius.”

Alex beamed. 

“Not as much of a genius as Flynn though,”

“I should’ve seen that coming,”

“You should’ve,” Julie said with a smile. 

The two started brainstorming, with Julie talking about Flynn’s favourite music and movies and all the science stuff she liked and Alex listening, biting back a grin, because he could see how happy Flynn made Julie, and how truly and deeply Julie cared for her. 

**february fourteenth, twenty-twenty-one.**

“Willie,” Flynn whisper yelled from her bedroom, mere minutes after her alarm went off. “Are you here yet? You better be here.” 

She got a text notification from the number she’d saved as Willie’s, confirming that he was in fact, there. 

“How do you even get texts to my phone through that thing?” Flynn paused.    
“You know what, don’t answer that. Purple Hades owns your soul, there are more important things going on here.” 

_ Yeah? _

Willie sent, and it was obvious that he was teasing. 

“I know it’s not perfect but, I like it and I think Julie will too.” 

_ It comes from your heart, of course Julie will love it _ . 

“Are you sure?”

_ Positive. Double positive.  _

Flynn paused for a second. “So what do I do now?” 

_ Wait? _

Flynn fake laughed at that. 

***

Julie showed up at Flynn’s house exactly two hours and seventeen minutes after that, because yes, Flynn was counting.

“Hey,” Julie said, and she was holding a bouquet of roses. 

“Hi,” Flynn greeted, glad that she’d answered the door. 

“These are for you,” Julie handed Flynn the roses. Flynn noticed that none of the roses in the bouquet were the same colour and smiled. 

“Do you want to put these down in the kitchen?” Flynn offered. 

Julie nodded, and thanked Flynn for inviting her. Flynn thanked Julie for showing up on such short notice. The thing is that neither of them knew that all the other wanted was to spend time with them. 

The two didn’t do much the entire today, but Flynn’s parents were out of the house and so were her brothers, so the two of them just sat and enjoyed each other’s company. 

They put on movies and shows, but never really paid attention to them; they were too busy caught up in each other’s eyes and smile.

At one point, the two of them started holding hands, absently, but by the time Julie noticed, Flynn had too, and it was too awkward for Julie to let go. 

Besides, she didn’t want to. 

“Are you staying for dinner?” 

“If it’s okay with your parents,” Julie started. 

“I meant like, the two of us.”

“But it’s Valentine’s day, are you sure-” Julie started, before Flynn cut her off.

“There’s a reason I wanted to spend Valentine’s day with you Julie, and it’s not because we’re friends. It’s because I want to be more than friends with you.”

“Oh.” 

“I want to be more than friends with you too,” 

“For the record, by more than friends you mean girlfriends and not best friends?” Flynn said, jokingly, and Julie pulled the other girl into an embrace. 

“Definitely girlfriends.” Julie said with a smile. 

“Girlfriends. Girlfriends is good.”

“So true,” Julie said, hugging her girlfriend like it was her favourite thing to do in the world, and who knows, maybe it was. 

That night, Flynn definitely sent a picture of herself and her  _ girlfriend  _ to Willie, telling him that she and Julie were the cuter couple. 

What Willie sent back was an emoji flipping Flynn off, and Flynn giggled. 

“Your laugh is cute,” Julie said, from where she was half asleep next to Flynn. 

“Yours is cuter,” Flynn said. 

“You’re wrong but I love you, so I forgive you.” Julie smiled again. “I can’t believe your parents are letting me spend the night.” 

“Yeah, me too. It’s been a while.” Flynn stopped for a second. “Hey, remember when we used to cuddle each other for warmth in the winter because your hands were always cold and mine were always warm?” 

“I miss doing that.” 

“Me too.” 

A few hours later, the two girls feel asleep, and they wouldn’t even realize until they woke up on the fifteenth that they’d cuddled the whole night long, with Julie even using Flynn as her pillow, because that’s what girlfriends are for. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day everyone! especially @ace-with--a-mace!! ily <3
> 
> i just wanted to post this when ur asleep so you see it in the morning but alas, i don't remember what time zone you're in...hehe. 
> 
> ...also i wonder what the stakes were for alex and willie's bet.....


End file.
